gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epsilon Program (GTA V)
The Epsilon Program is a fictitious religious cult in Grand Theft Auto V, which is also featured in ''GTA San Andreas''. The Epsilon Program Headquarters is located in the Rockford Hills neighborhood in Los Santos. The infamous 12 Tenets has been kept over the HD Universe, but new Goals and Pledges have been created. The cult also uses the same site. Rockstar also explained why those beliefs remained unchanged, The Epsilon Program does not exist in just one time or place. On 29th of April, 2013, fans could apply to be cast as one of five Epsilon Program members. The cult is based off the Church of Scientology. Beliefs 1. The world is 157 years old - FACT! 2. Dinosaurs are a lie that people believe because they are weak - FACT! 3. You are happy, you just don’t know it - FACT! 4. We all come from the same tree - FACT! 5. Everyone is related to everyone else, except for people with red hair - FACT! 6. Sperm does not exist - it is a lie spread by biology teachers - along with everything else you have ever been told - FACT! 7. Men are supposed to lie with nine new partners a week. Women are supposed to lie with six, except for in July, when they must lie with five men a day - FACT! 8. Aliens exist and are present on earth. If you have a birth mark, you may be descended from Kraff, the famous Emperor of the 4th Paradigm - FACT! 9. Trees talk, but only some people hear them - FACT! 10. People who believe in something live much longer than atheists, and they have eternal life thrown in for good measure - FACT! 11. If you believe this and turn your hands and wallet over to EPSILONISM, you’ll live a happy life. Otherwise you are doomed - FACT! 12. KIFFLOM - HAPPINESS IS YOURS! KIFFLOM! I. We are making an assault on happiness. II. We will be generous, in ways that are upwards and ways that are manifest. The Goals of Epsilonsim will continue to be revealed in due time. KIFFLOM. *All good things come from Kraff, that is the fact on which Epsilonism is built. *Epsilonism is a science as well as a Religion - in fact, we are the only religion that is also a science and which is concerned with seeking the truth. *As real truth seekers, we are willing to pay to make the search go better. In this way we are investing in our future. The Pledge will continue to be revealed in due time. KIFFLOM. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pre-Truth mission Near the beginning of GTA V, the player can hear a Weazel News broadcast that informs that the Epsilon Program was denied religion status by the United States government, and is now free for the government to tax. They later state that Cris Formage was seen crying on the steps of the court house. Overview In GTA V, Michael can become a member of the Epsilon program after completing a series of tasks. These are initiated by going to the program's in-game website and answering a short survey. After the survey has been completed, Michael must go out into the desert and find a red pickup, after which point he must complete the following tasks: *Seeking the Truth *Accepting the Truth *Assuming the Truth *Chasing the Truth *Bearing the Truth *Delivering the Truth *Exercising the Truth *Unknowing the Truth Once all of these missions have been completed, Michael will be contacted by a member of the group, who will tell him that he needs to find all 10 Epsilon Tracts in order to write The Epsilon Tract of the 9th Paradigm, which, according to her, is already written. The 10 Epsilon Tracts must be collected in a specific order and cannot be found without her help. At the end of each text message you receive from her, you will see a small riddle, which gives information regarding the location of the next Epsilon Tract. As a reward for finding all of the tracts, you will be able to read The Epsilon Tract of the 9th Paradigm. Year 157, by visiting the Epsilon website. Seeking the Truth Easter Eggs The majority of the mission Seeking the Truth involves the player taking an online quiz on the Epsilon Program's website. Many of these questions are Easter eggs, and refer to the belief of the Epsilon Program in GTA San Andreas. *'Question 1 - Do You Have Red Hair?' A reference to the myth that Carl Johnson needed red hair to join the cult. *'Question 2 - Do You Experience Deja Vu?' A reference to returning San Andreas myth hunters discovering the myth. *'Question 4 - Do You Have The Endurance To Lie With 9 Partners A Week?' Another reference to the myth of joining the Epsilon Cult. For this step, Carl Johnson had to sleep with 9 prostitues in one in game week. *'Question 6 - Do You Have A Birthmark On Your Face?' A reference to the descendants of Kraff and a strange rock formation found within San Andreas. *'Question 8 - Are You Able To Look At Things And See Them As Metaphors For Other Things, Like Trees And Eagles?' On the Epsilon Program website prior to the release of GTA V, the site mentioned talking trees as part of the cult's belief. Eagles also frequently appear in the desert of San Andreas. Exercising the Truth When Michael completes the pilgrimage in Exercising the Truth, he will receive a call from Cris Formage. After some talk, Cris will intimidate Michael and ask him if he has cast off the cane. This is a reference to The Cane in San Andreas, a large part of the Epsilon myth. After The Truth Missions After the player has unlocked the Epsilon Robes, there are various pedestrians around Los Santos who will greet him. For example, the store clerk in Ponsonbys will yell Kifflom! if the player enters the store with the robes equipped. Promotional Material Official Merchandise Starting 2012, people could buy Kifflom Tees from the Rockstar Warehouse, which hinted at the cult's appearance in GTA V. On April 23, 2013, a Screensaver, which included all Epsilonism's beliefs, appeared on Rockstar Newswire. Screensaver The Goals and the Pledge of Epsilon will continue to be revealed in due time. The Epsilon Program does not exist in just one time or place. We invite you to visit one of our enlightenment centers. Directions will be provided in one week's time. :― Rockstar Newswire Casting Starting on 29th of April, and ending on 27th of May, 2013, anyone could apply to be cast as one of the five Epsilon characters in Grand Theft Auto V. On September 6th, Rockstar Games launched the new Cultstoppers website and posted a related image, showing five characters based on the winners: Ameer (USA), Haylee (USA), Jesse (USA), Joscha (Germany), and Tiana (Australia). Trivia *If the one goes on epsilonprogram.com with Trevor, he will say that only dumb people join cults and If I wanted to be in a cult, I would have created one. **The same thing applies to Franklin, but he'll say different things. *There is a theory that the Illuminati and the Epsilon Program are either one and the same, or possibly connected to each other. One piece of evidence that could support this theory would be, that the Epsilon symbol appears on the top of the San Andreas state symbol, similar to how the eye appears on US currency. *In the mission Chasing the Truth, given by the Epsilon Program, they provide Michael De Santa with a small device, commonly known as the extraterrestrial device, which is said to be able to locate extraterrestrial entities and objects. *Interestingly, the official seal of the Los Santos Police Department bears the Epsilon symbol near the top of it. This could possibly indicate that the Police Department is in some way affiliated with the Epsilon Program. *In GTA V, the first mission/event is triggered by approaching a Red Truck. This is a reference to the Red Truck myth, which is associated with the 3D Universe Epsilon Program. *The 13th Tenet is also believed to exist in the game. External Links 1. Epsilon Program's Site 2. Epsilon Program on Twitter Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Proven Myths Category:Cults Category:Epsilon Program